Apa Yang Membahagiakan Dari Cinta
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: "Nii-chan, kenapa cinta selalu berakhir menyakitkan?"/"A-Aku akan mencobanya!"/"Sudah kubilang, kau kan masih sekolah."/"Aku menerimanya."/Siklus cinta pasti sama, bila terasa sakit, berarti.../Islamic Fanfic.


**Sumarry****: "****Nii-chan, kenapa cinta selalu berakhir menyakitkan?"/"A-Aku akan mencobanya!"/"Sudah kubilang, kau kan masih sekolah."/"Aku menerimanya."/Siklus cinta pasti sama, bila terasa sakit, berarti...**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Familly/Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**Warning: Islamic Fic, Saya rasa saya masih amatiran, bila anda merasa Fanficsi saya seolah menggurui, bisa klik**** back?**** Intinya sih ****DLDR, Typoh, OOC, GAJE :P**

**.**

Baru saja Sasori hendak meminum teh hijau yang baru ia buat, hingga datang Sakura dengan wajah tertekuknya. Tingkah kekanakkannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal dalam segi umur mereka hanya terpaut 4 menit.

"Nii-chan." Sakura mendekati Sasori.

Sasori memberi kode untuk segera duduk di hadapannya. Sambil sedikit menyeruput tehnya, Sasori menatap mata sendu saudara kembarnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mendongak, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang saat ia merasa gugup.

"Nii-chan, kenapa cinta selalu berakhir menyakitkan?" Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berhijab." Sakura tersentak atas pertanyaan saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa kamu mau menjadikan dirimu tersakiti?" Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menurutnya, Sasori memang ada benarnya, tapi kan ia hanyalah gadis muda yang ingin menikmati masa mudanya.

"Kenapa cinta selalu berakhir menyakitkan? Tentu saja karena itu hukum alam." lanjut Sasori, kembali meminum tehnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kematian itu pasti."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap saudara kembarnya. "Jadi, maksud Nii-chan cinta memang menyakitkan?" Sasori mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa hubung-hubungin sama kematian?" tanya Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa orang-orang menikah?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasori menyeringai menatap Sakura. Ia sedikit beruntung memilih masuk pesantren dan sekolah sekaligus.

"Selayaknya makanan, cinta juga ada yang halal dan ada yang haram." jelas Sasori.

"Maksud, Nii-chan?"

"Kamu akan merasa sehat dan aman ketika makanan itu kau tahu halal, dan kamu akan merasa sakit dan khawatir ketika makanan itu haram."

"Jadi maksud Nii-chan, cinta yang halal itu lebih baik daripada cinta yang haram?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga sih, tapi intinya tetap sama. Tapi bukan berarti jatuh cinta itu haram lho."

"Terus gimana biar Sakura tidak sakit hati lagi?"

"_Ta'aruf_." jawab Sasori.

"_Ta'aruf_? Apa itu, Nii-chan?"

"_Ta'aruf_ artinya perkenalan. Bisa dibilang seperti－"

"A-Aku akan mencobanya!" ucap Sakura, memotong ucapan Sasori.

_'Uhuk uhuk hoek uhuk'_

Sasori sampai tersedak mendengar ucapan saudari kembarnya. Cepat sekali memutuskan, memangnya tahu apa dia? Dan lagi...

"Tapi kan kau masih sekolah bodoh!" Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menjitak Sakura.

"_Itai!_" ucap Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Sasori.

"Selesaikan dulu sekolahmu! Masih setahun setengah lagi kok." ucap Sasori menasehati.

Sakura berdiri dan berkacak pinggang menatap Sasori. Gayanya sudah seperti bos besar. Terlihat sekali ekspresi penuh kecemburuan di wajahnya. "Jangan sombong ikut kelas Aksel dan baru lulus empat bulan lalu, Sa-so-ri!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku untuk ngurusin wanita." balas Sasori.

"Bohong! Aku pernah lihat Nii-chan natapin Ino!"

"..."

"Nii-chan juga pernah nulis di diary Nii-chan!"

"A-Apa?!" Sasori membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Membaca diarynya diam-diam itu sungguh tidak sopan, dan lagi ekspresi yang Sakura tampilkan sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalahnya.

Sakura berbinar saat mengetahui sesuatu tentang kembarannya. "Hohoho... Jadi kau suka Ino?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk ngurusin cinta." Sasori segera membawa gelas kosongnya menuju dapur meninggalkan Sakura yang akan melancarkan sejuta pertanyaan padanya.

No! No! Sasori tidak suka perasaannya diikut campurkan, meski oleh kembarannya sekalipun!

Lagipula Sasori sendiri sudah mantapin buat cari pekerjaan tetap begitu lulus dari pesantrennya sekarang. Lalu...

Pipi Sasori tiba-tiba merona membayangkan kelanjutan rencananya.

"Mikirin Ino ya?" Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Sasori hanya meliriknya sekilas, dan berusaha menganggap Sakura tidak ada. Kesal sekali rasanya ketika di godain oleh kembarannya ini.

.

.

To Be Continue...

AN: O.O/ Hola, lihat karya saya, makasih udah mampir :3 Chp ini full tentang SasoSaku.

Chp depan bakal ada Sakura daan someone xDb

Sakurai mau nunjukkin tentang cinta yang tidak menyakitkan :3 insya Allah :D

Akasuna Sakurai.Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
